


Drabbles

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [24]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

« C’est mon mec ! »

Akane releva le T-shirt de son exécuteur attitré pour exhiber ses pectoraux. Cette bande de délinquants se la ramenait moins maintenant face à un mâle plein de testostérone.

Kogami embrassa sa tempe en murmurant au passage :

« J’espère que tu as un plan. »

Akane lui caressa le ventre du pouce puis s’exclama d’un ton enjoué :

« D’ailleurs, je venais le retrouver pour en profiter toute la soirée. »

Après tout un tas de commentaire « encourageant » pour leur couple, Akane et Kogami purent sortir de ce bar sans faire d’histoire.

« Je gérais, râla Kogami.

-          Pas vraiment.

-          Tu t’inquiétais ?

-          Evidemment. »

Akane glapit de surprise quand il la plaqua contre le mur d’une ruelle sombre, avant de l’embrasser. Ses mains se glissèrent sous sa jupe et caressèrent l’intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Ce n’est pas le moment.

-          Tu m’excites à me clamer comme tien devant une bande de voyou. »

Sa bouche se perdit dans son cou, alors que ses doigts accédaient à son sexe. Akane soupira de plaisir, sourit devant l’impatience de son amant et alla flatter son érection.


	2. Mise en bouche

 

Le fromage chaud et attendri glissa lentement sur la pomme de terre impatiente sur son assiette.  
« Les autres vont jaser… »  
Akane l’attrapa du bout des doigts sur une partie épargnée pour s’accorder une bouchée fondante. Au moment de croquer dans la partie pointue du féculent, elle regarda Kogami pour l’écouter plus attentivement.  
Son exécuteur rougit à vue d’œil, ce qui l’amusa beaucoup.  
« Tu t’imaginais quoi ?, le taquina Akane.  
\- Rien.  
\- Tu me déçois. »  
Akane adorait quand son amant ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle.  
Se détournant de son repas, elle quitta son siège pour s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Sa jupe remonta au-dessus de ses bas de soie. Les doigts de Kogami glissèrent sur l’une de ses cuisses dénudées.  
« J’ai faim de toi.  
\- Mes fantasmes se transforment en réalité », se réjouit Kogami.  
Sa main se porta sur son entrejambe pour l’enjoindre à durcir. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec plaisir et leurs langues partagèrent l’arôme fort du fromage. Kogami palpa l’un de ses seins sous sa chemise tout en rapprochant son autre main de son intimité.  
Akane déboutonna sa chemise tout doucement en profitant de ses caresses.  
Très bientôt, elle le sentirait fondre de plaisir dans sa bouche.


	3. Ondulations

Akane n’aimait vraiment pas profiter d’avantages en raison de son statut d’Inspectrice, mais, plongée dans l’eau chaude et dans les bras de son petit ami après une journée de ski, elle oubliait ses scrupules.  
Le maître d’hôtel avait confié les clefs du complexe aquatique aux responsables de leur équipe en vacances.  
Elle s’était mise d’accord avec Ginoza et Shion pour se réserver cette soirée avec Kogami.  
Son amoureux lui avait déjà enlevé son maillot de bain et l’entraînait en nageant vers un espace moins profond.  
Dès qu’ils eurent pied, Akane s’enroula autour de son corps et guida son pénis engorgé dans sa féminité.  
Kogami la serra fort dans ses bras pour rapprocher leurs bassins.  
De plaisir, il gémit contre son épaule.  
Akane frissonna, en sentant sa verge coulisser contre ses parois intimes, lors de son premier mouvement.  
Elle l’embrassa et s’accrocha à ses épaules, alors que ses hanches se mouvaient contre les siennes.  
La langue de Kogami stimula la sienne, entre deux soupirs lascifs, puis vint agacer ses tétons pour intensifier son plaisir.  
Akane resserra ses cuisses autour de sa taille et, soutenue par ses mains masculines, revint vers lui dans une délicieuse friction.  
De fines ondulations traversèrent toute l’étendue d’eau lors de leur union passionnée.


	4. Combi et chaussures

Akane reposa ses bâtons de ski dans un soupir fatigué. Elle souffrait de nombreuses courbatures à cause des séances de ski qui s’étaient transformées peu à peu en entraînements sportifs. Avec une pensée pour les petits extras avec son exécuteur, elle dégagea son cou en dézippant légèrement sa combinaison.  
Quand elle eut fini de dégager ses chaussures de ses skis, elle sursauta quand les mains de Kogami séparèrent les pans supérieurs de sa combinaison.  
« Quand tu fais du sport en petit-dessous, ça m’excite toute la journée. »  
Évidemment, ses doigts inquisiteurs étaient ravis de découvrir un soutien-gorge en dentelles. Excitée par son toucher, elle se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure n’hésitant pas très longtemps à refaire l’amour.  
« J’aime te rendre fou dès le matin. »  
Akane bougea son fessier contre l’érection derrière elle.  
« Il y a aussi sa copine : la culotte.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas faire de jalouse. »  
Kogami suçota la peau de son cou, alors que ses mains cheminaient vers son pubis. Lascive, elle s’appuya sur lui, attendant avec impatience qu’il vienne caresser son sexe.  
« Oups ! Je pose mes chaussures. Jolis sous-vêtements ! Franchement, la prochaine fois, utilisez vraiment l’appareil à raclettes… »  
Refroidis, ils préférèrent continuer dans leur chambre.


	5. Protection

Akane avait patiné autour de Kogami toute l’après-midi. Débutant, il s’était tenu aux bords pour ne pas être bousculé par les autres utilisateurs. Akane avait tenu à lui servir de protection contre leurs vils collègues évoluant à vitesse supra-sonique.  
Kogami n’avait pas apprécié d’être l’objet des moqueries tout au long du repas. Le paquet de préservatifs lancé par Shion sur sa tête dans les couloirs de l’hôtel l’avait presque achevé.  
« Oh ! Tu es malheureux !, le plaint Akane, une fois au lit.  
\- Ne t’y mets pas toi aussi », râla-t-il.  
Akane zieuta le paquet de préservatifs.  
« Franchement, elle ne s’est pas foutu de notre gueule. Des préservatifs parfumés ou nervurés.  
\- Parfois, sa générosité me file les jetons.  
\- Je veux les essayer ! »  
Kogami soupira, en se retournant sur le dos.  
« Les parfumés, alors, l’embêta-t-il.  
\- On vient de manger, Kogami.  
\- J’en étais sûr, se moqua-t-il d’elle.  
\- Terminons cette journée en beauté, mon cœur. »  
Akane se plaça à califourchon sur ses jambes et remonta sa nuisette son corps. Kogami se gorgea de la vue de son corps nu. Akane se mordit les lèvres en observant la bosse dans son pantalon prendre de l’ampleur à mesure qu’elle se caressait pour lui.


	6. Cinéma

Akane plongea ses doigts dans le pop-corn, ses yeux rivés sur le film projeté.  
Elle avait réussi à emmener Kogami dans un cinéma, malgré son statut d’exécuteur, en prétextant une mission d’observation.  
Par sa rareté, elle appréciait son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules.  
De temps à autre, l’inspectrice se tournait vers son subordonné. Non pas pour le surveiller, mais pour l’observer, calme et serein, à se détendre devant une œuvre de fiction supposée pouvoir le déstabiliser.  
Le système Sybille lui paraissait souvent extrême.  
Akane se redressa sur son siège pour mieux se positionner. La chaleur du bras de son amoureux la quitta. Un peu déçue, elle sursauta quand une main caressa l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Kogami avait un léger sourire en coin dans la faible lumière de la salle.  
Ses doigts remontèrent suffisamment pour caresser son clitoris.  
Son bassin bascula de lui-même pour se porter contre cette main bienfaitrice.  
Akane mordit son poing pour ne laisser rien échapper de ses murmures, alors qu’il stimulait principalement son bourgeon de plaisir à des rythmes différents.  
« On n’aura pas beaucoup d’occasions de le faire en public », lui susurra ce traître de Kogami.  
Kogami la fit languir jusqu’à ce que la tension délicieuse dans son ventre la transporte hors du temps.


	7. Chapter 7

Kogami se reposait tranquillement dans le jacuzzi, détendant un à un ses muscles dans cette douce chaleur.  
Akane ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Toute nue, il l’espérait.  
Dans son esprit, sa nymphe au corps blanc parsemé de gouttes d’eau brillantes lui apparut. Ses seins menus, ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux courts en désordre, ses courbes féminines tentatrices, son nid d’amour entre ses hanches rondes.  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une réalité aussi douce que ses fantasmes.  
Akane lui avait sorti son sourire coquin et ses étincelles de malice dans ses yeux, en entrant dans le bain bouillonnant.  
« Tu pensais à moi ?  
\- Comme toujours. »  
Kogami l’accueillit dans ses bras. Ses mains partirent caresser naturellement son corps accolé au sien.  
« J’ai envie de profiter de l’eau chaude.  
\- Mais moi aussi. »  
Akane rit, quand il effleura l’un de ses seins. Patiemment, il fit monter le désir entre eux en se préoccupant de son bien-être. Au détour d’un baiser, Kogami réussit à la faire basculer vers le désir charnel. Akane avait promené ses mains sur son torse, intensifié le baiser et masturbé son sexe.  
« Je te veux ! »  
Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches quand il la pénétra.


	8. Feu de cheminée

Akane et Kogami passaient la soirée ensemble au coin du feu.  
Ils avaient loué un chalet rien que pour eux, histoire de ne plus être embêté par les commentaires de leurs collègues.  
Certains avaient osé lui demander si elle arrivait à le maîtriser toute seule.  
Akane caressa les cheveux courts de Kogami. Sage comme une image, il lisait un livre et partageait un verre de vin avec elle.  
Elle avait eu raison d’organiser cet entraînement s’apparentant à des vacances loin de la capitale et de l’influence de Sybille.  
L’Inspectrice était persuadée d’avoir remonté le moral de ses troupes. Et le sien par la même occasion.  
Elle se sentait libre d’aimer Kogami à sa juste valeur. Eloigné de ses obsessions, il lui prêtait beaucoup plus attention.  
Elle ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur.   
Akane repensa à tous leurs moments de sensualité durant leur séjour à la montagne.  
Dans le cocon chaleureux de leur étreinte, elle se remémorait l’intensité de ses émotions et de ses sensations entre ses bras.  
« Je t’aime.  
\- Ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter de me charrier ?  
\- Mon caractère va empirer avec l’âge.  
\- Je serai là pour constater cette affirmation.  
\- J’espère bien. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texte pour la Juke-box de la Saint Valentin de la Ficothèque Ardente.  
> Inspiration : I will always love you de Whitney Houston.

Kogami retient son souffle, devant le cadavre de Makishima. Son flingue fume encore pour avoir éliminé ce psychopathe.  
Il n’a pas de regrets, mais souffre des conséquences de son acte.  
Ce criminel ne tuera plus personne pour son plaisir sadique. Il ne menacera plus la vie de celle qu’il aime.  
Meurtri, Kogami jette un dernier regard en arrière sur sa précédente vie. Il aimerait tellement se trouver auprès d’elle et la ramener saine et sauve au poste. Seulement, il serait à son tour considéré comme un criminel et incarcéré.   
Il avait trop vécu avec une laisse pour accepter une muselière.  
Pire, Akane lui en veut déjà. Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais d’avoir agi sans l’autorisation du système Sybille, d’avoir tué froidement et d’avoir piétiné leurs principes. Une larme lui échappe. Son cœur s’est brisé quand celui de sa cible s’est éteint.  
Avec hésitation, Kogami amorce un premier pas vers la liberté totale.  
Chaque fois que son pied se pose douloureusement sur le sol, il désire plus que tout revenir vers elle en courant.  
La souffrance déchire tout à l’intérieur de lui.  
Il l’aime. Il l’aimera toujours.  
Akane est vivante.   
Cette pensée lui redonne de l’énergie pour s’éloigner le plus loin possible. Il ne doit pas l’entraîner dans sa déchéance. Il l’a protégé de cet être dangereux, mais doit fuir pour se préserver de la justice froide et implacable d’un système corrompu.  
Avec émotion, Kogami se souvient d’Akane. La douceur de son sourire, son intelligence vive et ses taquineries incessantes l’accompagnent sans cesse lors de son voyage. Ses iris chocolat s’illuminent d’un éclat particulier quand son regard glisse sur son corps dénudé. Ses lèvres se posent tendrement sur sa bouche avant de gagner en passion. Ses cheveux courts chatouillent souvent son visage. Sa peau de lait l’attire pour y poser ses mains, sa langue et ses lèvres habiles.   
Il adore provoquer ses émotions et ses sensations.   
Quand leurs corps s’unissaient, il désirait plus que la satisfaction physique de ses pulsions charnelles. Il cherchait toutes les failles pour la rendre pantelante entre ses bras. Il se réjouissait quand elle le rendait fou d’une caresse. Quand il se déhanchait en elle, il prenait son temps pour la faire s’impatienter. Ses joues rougissaient, elle haletait et gémissait. Elle l’embrassait et s’accrochait à lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent l’orgasme. Akane lui murmurait ce qu’elle ressentait. Son moment préféré.  
Il l’aime et l’aimera toujours.  
Kogami l’imagine reprendre ses esprits sur le béton froid, des impacts de balles évités autour d’elle. Akane hurle et pleure dans ses pensées. Elle aurait mille fois mieux préféré être blessée par un projectile que par les sentiments.  
Ils ne se reverront plus jamais.  
Kogami joint ses mains devant lui.  
Il lui souhaite de la joie et du bonheur. Il lui souhaite un nouvel amour.  
Kogami l’aimera toujours.


	10. Jeu de piste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème des 5 ans de la FA :  
> Tokyo – tendresse – rubans de soie

Intriguée, Akane avait suivi une piste de rubans jaunes dans cette forêt aux abords de Tokyo. Seule. Comme d’habitude, elle n’avait pas réfléchi avant de se plonger dans l’action.  
Kogami lui avait proposé un rendez-vous dans les alentours. À cause de son retard de plus d’une demi-heure, elle craignait qu’il ne lui soit arrivé un malheur avec un psychopathe fétichiste de la soie.   
En pleine déformation professionnelle, Akane arpentait les environs alors qu’elle aurait pu l’attendre tel un piquet en plein soleil comme toute femme normalement constituée et se cassait de là par lassitude.  
Kogami se fourrait toujours dans les ennuis.  
Akane cria quand elle sentit deux bras l’étreindre fortement, prête à se servir de son couteau de combat pour menacer son agresseur.  
« Akane !  
\- Kogami ! Baka ! Tu m’as fait peur !  
\- Tu prenais ce jeu de piste trop sérieusement.  
\- C’était ça ta surprise ?  
\- J’ai pourtant mis plein d’indices dans mon message.  
\- La prochaine fois, dis-moi clairement que tu veux t’amuser en forêt, j’éviterai un arrêt cardiaque. »  
Sa mauvaise humeur n’empêcha pas Kogami de venir lui peloter les seins.   
Leurs instants volés se révélaient beaucoup trop précieux pour qu’ils perdent leur temps à se disputer. Pourtant…  
« Quelqu’un d’autre aurait pu te suivre à la trace…  
\- Je les ai tous enlevés derrière toi. »  
Akane sentit la colère l’envahir en n’ayant pas réussi à le repérer avec tous ses sens en alerte.  
« Je me suis entraîné. Tu en penses quoi ?  
\- Très efficace », râla-t-elle, alors qu’il glissait sa main sous jupe.  
Et puis, zut ! Il valait mieux qu’il sache échapper aux forces de police. Akane se retourna et l’embrassa avidement.  
Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis des mois.  
Ils ôtèrent juste le nécessaire pour s’unir passionnément au milieu des bois et loin de la société modèle.


	11. Bas et dentelles

Kogami remonta la jupe d’Akane en passant ses mains sur ses bas et découvrit sa culotte en dentelle.  
Il posa sa bouche sur son sexe pour un avant-goût puis gratifia sa cuisse de baisers papillon.  
Akane se tortillait légèrement entre ses mains, certainement gênée par leur position plus qu’équivoque.  
Ses doigts s’amusaient avec sa peau, passant sous les bas ou sous le sous-vêtement avec avidité.  
Quand Kogami fut satisfait de son passage et de ses suçons, il revint s’occuper du cœur de sa féminité.  
« Kogami », gémit-elle dès qu’il passa sa langue sur le tissu mouillé.  
Il paraîtrait que les femmes adoraient les coups de langue à cet endroit. Apparemment, Akane adorait au vu de ses réactions.  
Pour faciliter l’accès à son sexe, il la délesta de sa culotte. Dans la manœuvre, il effleura à nouveau ses bas qui le mettaient dans un état d’excitation assez surprenant. Ces chaussettes fines lui donnaient toujours envie de regarder sous sa jupe et flattaient la silhouette de ses jambes. De plus, le toucher était plutôt agréable.  
Kogami revint s’attaquer aux lèvres intimes et au clitoris avec la ferveur de celui qui contentait son amante.  
Il osa glisser sa langue à l’intérieur d’elle en même temps qu’un doigt. Quelques minutes plus tard de ce traitement divin, Akane trouva l’orgasme dans un cri révélateur.  
Kogami caressa ses jambes tremblantes pour profiter encore de la sensation de ses bas. Ensuite, il se pencha sur elle, alors qu’elle reprenait son souffle.  
« Ne me lance plus de défi ce genre, la taquina Kogami.  
\- Tu m’as plutôt donné envie de récidiver, baka ! »  
Akane se tourna vers lui pour masser son érection à travers son pantalon et ouvrit ses jambes pour l’inviter à s’y glisser.  
Comment résister ?


End file.
